


Take My Hand

by LeesaCrakon



Category: The Mask (1994)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Cigarettes, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Graphic Suicide Attempt, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I regret everything, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Waterboarding, ill burn in hell for this, im going to hurt this man real bad, mafia, you're welcome Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Dorian Tyrell isn't dead, and he's out for revenge.
Relationships: Tina Carlyle/Stanley Ipkiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_mesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_mesh/gifts).

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Tina turned away from Stanley, rolling her eyes as she hung her coat up on the wall. Stanley sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on her slowly bruising wrist. His heart twisted at the sight of her usually delicate, unmarked skin turning into shades of purple and blue. He didn't push for her to reply, simply sitting there and waiting for her to confide him. Tina folded her arms across her chest, turning back towards him and raising an eyebrow. 

"You really think that you would be able to do something about this?" she asked, scoffing and shaking her head in disbelief. "Stanley, you can barely confront your own boss, let alone defend me from a bunch of creeps. I don't expect you to protect me, and I don't need you to either. It's nothing to get upset over," she finished. Stanley could tell she was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn't really working. He got off the bed, beginning to pace their shared apartment and running a hand through his hair. 

"But it is, though," he insisted, tugging at his hair with worry. "I'm your fiance. I know you can handle yourself, but you don't have to now that I'm here." Stanley stopped pacing, turning to her with a soft look in his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them downwards, rubbing them soothingly and trying to make her look him in the eye. He smiled gently when she looked up at him. "Tina, I love you-"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't love you, Stanley?" Tina bit back. His smile dropped along with his heart. His hands slowly fell to his sides. 

"I mean...not really, you did say yes to marrying me, and only me. You're the one who threw away the mask, remember?" Stanley murmured. Tina sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. Stanley's jaw clenched as he glanced down at the floor. "You don't regret that, do you?" He tried to keep his voice from shaking. 

"Sometimes, I don't know. You're a nice guy, Stanley, but that's it. You're just nice. I can't rely on you for anything. All you do is complain and watch your lousy cartoons like some five-year-old," Tina hissed, placing her hands on her hips. Stanley grimaced. 

"I see," he whispered. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Well then...in that case, it's probably best if I leave." He nodded curtly, going to the dresser and grabbing a few of his shirts. "I'll come tomorrow for the rest of my things." Tina blinked in surprise. 

"Wait-"

"It's fine Tina, really. You're right. You deserve someone a lot better than me. Just promise me one thing," Stanley said, tucking the shirts under his arm and turning to look at Tina one last time. She bit her lip and nodded for him to continue. "Don't get back with a guy like Dorian. You're worth so much more than your body. I know I'm not the only man who would think so." He hesitated before leaning in and kissing her cheek. He ducked his head, brushing past her and quickly going out the door. He heard Tina try to call after him but he ignored her, keeping his eyes trained on the ground and running down the stairs. 

It was raining. Stanley held the shirts above his head, running through the grey haze and trying to hail a taxi. He was ignored. He should have expected no less. He groaned in frustration, stomping through puddles as the water soaked his brand new shoes. He figured he could crash at Charlie's until this either blew over or he figured out a new place to stay. The only problem was, Charlie lived on the other side of Edge City. Stanley, beginning to regret taking off his suit jacket when he came from work, hugged himself and ran through the rain. He didn't see the two men following him closely until it was too late. 


End file.
